


Birds of a Feather

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Trans Qrow Branwen, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), featuring smol Ruby, this is purely self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Ruby finds Qrow taking his hormones and has questions. Inspired by a conversation with my girlfriend!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/gifts).



> This is pure self indulgence as I slowly make all rwby characters trans lol. Uses female pronouns for Ruby because it's easier tbh

“Nope, nope, don’t touch that, kiddo!” Qrow scooped Ruby up, away from the glass vial sitting on the bathroom counter. Usually he locked the door while he was taking his hormones, but apparently he’d forgotten this time. Thankfully, everything else had been put away by the time Ruby found him.

“Why, what is it?” Ruby asked curiously, staring at the vial with round, silver eyes. Entirely too curious for her own good.

“It’s…. Uh… boy juice.” Okay, that wasn’t the best thing he had ever come up with but it was what he had to go with now. 

“Boy juice?”

Qrow set her down, storing the vial before turning back to her. The five year old was staring up at him curiously. “Yep, boy juice. Some people are born boys, like you and your dad, but some of us need special stuff to be boys.”

“Oh. Okay.” Ruby’s brow furrowed. “Is there also girl juice?”

Qrow nodded. “Sure is. Some people need special stuff to be girls, too.” He ruffled her hair. “Any other questions?”

Ruby shifted nervously, something he wasn’t used to seeing from her. Before he could ask however, she blurted out her next question. “Can I have girl juice?”

_ Oh. _

He crouched down so he was on her level. “You’re a little young for girl juice, kiddo. But you can just be a girl, if you want.”

“I can?” She looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes. “But why do you need boy juice then?”

“That’s for when you’re older. Right now it’s okay to just be a girl. And then if you don’t like it you can go back to being a boy or being something else. But if you want to be a girl forever, that’s cool too.”

Ruby threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He held her close, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “You got a name you want, kiddo?”

“Ruby.” She answered instantly and Qrow pulled back, raising an eyebrow. Ruby giggled. “Yang said that’s what mom was gonna call me, if I was born a girl. So, Ruby!”

Qrow smiled. “It’s perfect, Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
